Kyuubi Naruto
by namikazeninja1012
Summary: A six year old meets Kyuubi and two people in his mindscape. Not good with summaries. rated m just in case also going to change the title later
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Prologue**

**RRRAAA**

That was the sound that broke the silence of the night on October 10th, that and the screams and the shouts of people.

"Hold him back until the Yondaime gets here" a man with a headband with the symbol of a leaf on it shouted.

"We have to protect Konoha" another man shouted, the people were sacrificing their lives fighting a giant nine-tailed fox with red fur to protect the Hidden Leaf Village a.k.a Konoha their home.

"The Yondaime's here we're saved" someone shouted. With that a giant toad appeared, then a flash of blinding light and the cries of a baby were seen and heard, then the of the giant fox fell down lifeless.

The fox had not died that night but instead was sealed inside of a baby boy at the cost of the Yondaime's life. He wanted the child to be seen as a hero, but in just a few hours he wouldn't have his wish granted. The Sandaime, the Yondaime's predecessor who came out of retirement, made a law to try and protect the boy, the law was no one was to the tell the boy or anyone in his age group or younger about the fox sealed in the boy and that no one was to assault the boy under penalty of death. The boys name was Uzumaki Naruto.

**Not very original huh the first chapters a lot better.**


	2. The Trail of Blood and Saving a Life

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 1 **The Trail of Blood and Saving a Life

**Konoha 5:00p.m.**

It was a relatively good day in Konoha for everyone, that is everyone except for a six year old boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

'_Why_' he thought to himself as he limped through an alley of Konoha with two bundles of fur wrapped in his arms, knocking trash cans and other things down, a trail of blood unnoticed behind him.'_All I wanted to do is play with him._'

He shook his head, he couldn't think about that right now, he had to focus on getting help for the bundles of fur in his arms. '_Who were the people_ _the girl with the hurt cat said helped animals the Ina...Inu...thats it the Inuzuka clan_.' he thought to himself as he changed directions as he continued to limp in the direction of the Inuzuka compound once he got to the end of the alley receiving glares not only directed at him but the bundles in his arms. 'Look at the demon' he heard people mutter under there breath, but he didn't care, he wanted to get help for what was in his arms. People were to busy glaring and snickering to notice the big blood trail behind him.

**Time Skip (30 minutes) (5:30 pm.)**

"I reached it" he panted out, half-way through his walk/limp his breathing got irregular.

He limped up to the door and knocked on the thin door, No answer, he knocked again, still no answer. He started to cry.

"N...no ones home" he cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Whats that" he said to himself when he felt something warm on his knees, he looked down. "Bl..blood, wait t..thats m...my blood" he stuttered out of fear as he felt unconsciousness starting to pull at him.

'No I can't pass out now' he thought to himself. 'If they come home they wont know why I'm here.' Then a thought hit him, quickly he set the bundles down and wrote something down on the floor in his blood before he slumped down and fell to the side unconscious, the pool of blood under him slowly getting bigger.

'Help them' was what he wrote down next to two unconscious fox kits

**Somewhere in Konoha (5:30pm.)**

It had been a good day in Konoha for the Inuzuka family especially for one Hana Inuzuka, she tried for her veterinarian license and passed, that and her and her mother, Tsume, didn't have any missions and to celebrate her passing they had went out to eat they were on their way home when she saw something red out of the corner of her eye.

'What is that' she thought to herself. She sniffed the air to see if she could get its scent and froze. 'That smells like blood!' she concluded and turned toward the alley she saw the red thing in and stiffened, Tsume saw that Hana stopped and stopped along with Kiba, Hana's brother, and turned around to Hana.

"Hana whats wrong?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah onee-san we're almost home." Kiba said.

Hana didn't answer, instead acting on instinct she ran into the alley to investigate.

"Hana what the hell!" Tsume shouted as she started to run after her. "Kiba come on."

When Tsume got to the entrance of the alley she shouted, "Hana why the He-" but stopped when she saw what her daughter was looking at. Kiba just froze when he saw it.

"Kaa-san w-why is their blood here?" Hana finally stuttered out. "And why does it smell like foxes?"

"I...I don't know." Tsume said as she thought "Could it be that boy?"

Hana continued to look around until she noticed a trail of blood branch off the small puddle in front of her. "Kaa-san there's a trail going towards the other end of the alley."

"Lets follow it and see who or what it takes us to before we tell Hokage-sama." Tsume said as she picked up Kiba and carried him because he fainted from the sight of all the blood.

They started running while following the blood trail. Until Hana figured out and saw where it was headed.

"Kaa-san look its going in the direction of our house!" Hana said.

"I think your right lets go." Tsume said as she took the lead running toward their home.

**Inuzuka Compound (5:45 pm.)**

When Tsume and Hana got home with an unconscious Kiba they came to the sound of dogs barking, they had left their usual animal companions home.

"Whoever came here has them going crazy. Hana, I'm going to put Kiba in bed try finding out whats going on." Tsume shouted over the barks.

"Hai." Hana shouted and with that Tsume disappeared into the house.

As Hana watched her mother enter the house she caught the scent of foxes again. 'Could it be just a couple of foxes that came through here?' she thought as she walked up to the porch that wrapped around the house. She got to the porch and walked around a corner and froze. At the end of the walkway their was a big puddle of blood. Hana quickly ran to the end of the walkway thinking _'Where did all the blood come from, surely not from the foxes.'_ As she turned the corner she froze again.

Sure the foxes she thought went through the compound were there but there was also a body, a body of a blond boy who had three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks wearing a orange shirt with the symbol of a leaf on it and black shorts, his clothes were torn, he was bleeding, and he was deathly pale. Hana rushed over to the boy and checked for a pulse, she found one but it was barely there, then something caught her eye she looked down and saw a red glow on one of the boys wounds and decided to touch it out of curiosity and once she touched it she screamed.

**Inside the Inuzuka Household**

Tsume heard her daughter scream and thought 'What the hell' and ran out of the house to where she heard the scream come from.

When Tsume got there all she saw was the blood, her daughter, and a very pale boy she recognized.

'I knew it was him' Tsume thought as she ran over to check on her daughter and gasped, her daughters eyes were glazed over and had no life in them, she checked her daughters pulse and found that her daughter was still alive. Tsume then noticed her daughters hand over one of the boys wounds and then saw a dieing red glow, she then touched it and blacked out.

**Naruto's Mind scape**

'Ow my head' was the thought of Hana as she got up and looked around noticing she was in a place that looked like Konoha's sewer, except with walls that were slowly crumbling, she then noticed that their was some next to her, realization then hit her it was her mother, she rushed over and started to shake her.

"Kaa-san wake up, I need your help." Hana said while shaking her.

"H-Hana what happened?" Tsume asked her daughter as she started to come to.

"I...I don't know Kaa-san all I remember is the boy and the red glow." Hana said

"Well lets see if we ca get out of here." Tsume said taking in their surroundings.

As they walked they kept hearing what sounded like crying and it kept getting louder the deeper they got. When they were about to turn a corner they heard sobbing and the muttering of why. Then they heard a voice that that made their blood run cold.

"**_Kit shut up your being annoying."_** a deep voice said that made Tsume and Hana shudder in fear.

**With Naruto**

Naruto shot up once he heard the voice and started shaking in fear.

"W-wh-who's th-there?" Naruto stuttered out.

"**_I am Kit."_ **Naruto heard a deep voice behind him say.

Naruto slowly turned around, still shaking in fear and gap at what he saw, it was what seemed to be a giant gate that seemed to disappear into the darkness that was the ceiling forever being held shut by a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal.' Behind the gates as far as Naruto could see was nothing but darkness except for two huge slitted red eyes.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Naruto questioned, still shaking in fear, as he started to bring his knees up to his face and started to tear up again.

"And where am I?" Naruto wailed as he noticed his surroundings.

"_**Well kit I would be the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kistune" **_the eyes said flaring its youki and showing Naruto the form of a giant fox with nine tails**_ "and you are in your mindscape."_** Kyuubi said with his voice full of malice.

"Wh-whats a mindscape?" Naruto asked with a little confidence deciding he shouldn't show fear to anyone especially to something he though was a giant furball.

"_**It is a place in your mind that only you can control."**_ Kyuubi replied.

"Cool" Naruto shouted.

"_**Now kit come closer we have much to discuss before its too late."**_ Kyuubi said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

**With Tsume and Hana**

As soon as Tsume heard what the Kyuubi asked Naruto to do she took off scaring the crap out of Hana.

"Kaa-san?" Hana shouted as she watched her mother turn the corner and then shout "Naruto don't."

**Back with Naruto**

As soon as he heard the shout Naruto turned his head so fast he could have broken his neck. He then heard Kyuubi say _**"Ah so the ningen I brought here to witness what will happen has finally found us."**_

"What do you mean demon?" Tsume asked with pure hatred in her voice.

"_**First why don't you have the other ningen join us." **_They then heard a gasp of surprise. Then Hana appeared and stood next to her mother.

Before Kyuubi could start talking again Naruto spoke up. "Um excuse me but who are you two?"

"My name's Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan and this is my daughter Hana, I'm pleased to meet you Naruto." Tsume replied keeping her eyes on Kyuubi.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto to those of us that care your pretty well known being as how you are the hero of Konoha and all." Tsume replied

"Nani?" Both Naruto and Hana yelled. "What do you mean by that." they both shouted again.

"Well you see when he-" Tsume started but was cut off by Kyuubi.

"_**She." **_Kyuubi stated.

"Right when she attacked..." Tsume started again but abruptly stopped and blinked, and blinked, and blinked yet again until "WHAAAAT?" Tsume finally shouted.

"_**Well you see demons have two forms a human hybrid form and a demon/animal form, you see while in demon form males sound well like males but with a really deep voice, while females for some reason, while in demon form have deeper voices than the males that is why anyone one of of you ningen who see a female demon in demon form mistake them for males, thus that is why everyone in your village on that night thought I was male, the only way to tell I'm female in this form is by my scent or if you see me turn into this form from my hybrid form."**_ Kyuubi explained.

"Wow cool can you transform and show us." Naruto asked excitedly.

"_**No, there isn't much time for that right now we only have a little bit of time left." **_Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hana spoke up for the first since meeting the giant fox.

"_**Well while were in here in Naruto's head minutes have passed by while on the outside only seconds have passed by." **_Kyuubi explained.

"Okay I understand that, but what do you mean by not much time?" Hana asked.

"_**When you found Naruto he had already been bleeding for at least an hour, normally he would have healed the wound in minutes if I were up but I was asleep and didn't know Naruto was injured until he woke me up, still it should have healed because as I sleep I let a small amount of my youki out so it can heal him but apparently the wound is so severe that the youki I put out while I sleep was only enough to partially heal the wound and keep him alive for only so long."**_ Kyuubi explained.

"So what do we do, I don't think he'd live till we got him to a hospital." Tsume said a look of concern on her face, she didn't want the boy to die.

"_**There is only one way to save him that I know of but it's up to him."**_ Kyuubi said.

"Why should we trust you?" Tsume asked glaring at Kyuubi.

"_**Because for what for what I did there is nothing I can do**_**_to change what happened that night except say that I am sorry and that I will do the best I can to make up for what I did by helping Naruto starting with saving him."_** Kyuubi said with what everyone assumed was a downcast look on her fox face.

Tsume saw the look and was in shock, Kyuubi, the strongest of the bijuu had apologized for what she did, and to top it off she looked truly sorry for it. Tsume nearly chocked a what she heard next.

"It's okay Kyuubi-chan I'm sure you had a reason for what you did." Naruto said.

Tsume was gasping for air. She couldn't believe it this kid had just added a familiar suffix to one of the greatest looked over to her daughter and saw she had the same reaction then she thought _'Damn this kid has some brass balls to try and be familiar with Kyuubi and get away with it.'_ as she noticed Kyuubi didn't do anything when she clearly heard Naruto.

"_**Thank you kit and yes I did have a good reason, but right now you have to decide, what will you choose, your choices are for me to flood your chakra coils with my youki and turn you into a demon or you can choose not to do it and die and with you dead I will die too since my soul has started to fuse with yours thanks to the seal that holds me here."**_ Kyuubi said hoping he would choose the former rather than the later, it was not the that she cared to die it was just that she didn't want the boy to die.

"WHAT!" Tsume shouted. "You can't turn him into a demon he'll be killed once people find out, you ju-" Tsume was cut off.

"Tsume-san I thank you for the concern but its my decision." Naruto said.

"Hey you can't talk to my kaa-san like that. I should ki-" This time Hana was cut off.

"Hana! Naruto is right its his choice. Let him choose." Tsume said strictly to her daughter while hoping Naruto would make the right choice.

"I choose..." Naruto started.

**A.N.-Okay people so how do you like my first chapter for my first fanfiction. Please be honest with me no matter how brutal you have to be when and if you review.**

**Give me some idea's on who Naruto should be paired with later or if you think Naruto should have a harem**

**I already have the second chapter done and I am working on the third you can give ideas on what you think should happen next chapter but I might not use it .**

**I'll update hopefully by Friday the 28th but I'm not making any promises. Ja ne**


	3. The Decison and Transformation

**Thanks for the reviews everyone they are very reassuring, when I first started making this fanfic (that I'm still trying to make a name for) I thought all I would receive were bad reviews and all, I guess I shouldn't do my own thinking, wait if I didn't do my own thinking then I wouldn't have been able to this fic and I would a mindless zombie does that mean that whole life up to this point has been a complete lie, I'm so confused.**

**For those that asked Naruto is 6 years old and Hana is 12.**

"_**Kit"**_ Kyuubi talking inside Naruto's mindscape

"_Hey"_ Someone thinking

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 2: The decision and Transformation

_'What will he choose' _were the thoughts going through the minds of Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan, and her daughter Hana Inuzuka, clan heiress.

"I choose to live, I'll become a demon so I can live." Naruto said "I know I might sound selfish but if I die you die Kyuubi-chan and I don't want to be responsible for anyones death."

"_**Then we must hurry kit there is little time." **_Kyuubi said thankful that he choose to live.

"Naruto! You can't go through with this." Tsume said, worry laced in her voice.

"Tsume-san again thank you for your concern but all my life I had to deal with beatings and near death experiences and I know what will happen when I become a demon but if I could endure the beatings and near death experiences before, I'll endure it even more now." Naruto said with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"B-but if what kaa-san said was true, about if anyone found out you would be killed, then why do it?" Hana asked as her eyes started to tear up.

"I take your concern to heart, Hana-chan, but I'm dead either way, you heard what Kyuubi-chan said if I don't do this I'll bleed to death before I get to the hospital." Naruto said making Hana blush for the chan suffix.

"_Why am I blushing he's six years younger than me?" _Hana questioned herself as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Tsume saw the blush and the look on Hana's face after what Naruto said and thought '_Maybe, just maybe if things work out I might do 'that.''_

"_**Okay now that it seems your done talking, Naruto are you ready?" **_Kyuubi asked

"Yes Kyuubi-chan." Naruto responded enthusiastically.

"_**Good now before we get started there are some things you need to know the first being that once this is all said and done your sense of smell, sight, taste, and hearing will be enhanced a hundred fold so you will in theory have senses better than the Inuzuka clan but they will need to be trained so you might want to have one of them" **_motioning with her eyes to Tsume and Hana**_ "train you."_** Kyuubi said while receiving nods from the two Inuzuka.

"And the second?" Hana questioned.

"_**The second will be more painful." **_Kyuubi stated**_ "The second thing you need to know is that every two years after your twelfth birthday you will grow a tail starting on your twelfth birthday and it will painful each time one grows."_**

"WHAT!" Tsume and Hana shouted while Naruto said the first thing that came to mind.

"COOL! I'll get tails." He said in excitement with one of his fox like grins.

Tsume and Hana Looked at Naruto with a look that said 'Are you crazy.'

"What I always wondered what if would be like to have a tail." Naruto said innocently with another fox like grin on his face.

"_**There is one last thing that you need to know."**_ Kyuubi exclaimed seriously.

"And that is?" Tsume said not liking the tone of Kyuubi's voice.

"_**Pain, Lots of pain. When I flood your system with my youki that is all you will feel, gomen."**_ Kyuubi said apologetically.

"Thats okay Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said while mentally prepare himself.

"_**Okay kit it is time. Now before I send you two ningen back there is something you need to know."**_ Kyuubi said.

"And that is?" Tsume asked still not totally trusting Kyuubi.

**Okay thats it for this chapter **

**NOT**

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Tsume and Hana had just returned to consciousness. Once Hana got up and shook the proverbial cob webs out of her head she went over to the two bundles of gold fur that were next to the puddle of Naruto's blood and picked them up. Once she picked them up she started to examine them while her mother went to Naruto's unconscious and bloodied form and picked him up bridal style and carried him to the center of her yard and set him down gently before she ran back to Hana.

"Their fine they don't look like they were injured at all." Hana said referring to the two fox kits that she placed back on the ground.

"Thats fine he just asked us to see if they were okay and we did." Tsume said as she thought back to what Kyuubi said.

**Flashback a minutes ago mindscape time**

"And that is?" Tsume asked still not totally trusting Kyuubi.

"_**When I start to flood the kit with my youki there will be a shock wave of my youki and if I'm correct he is still next to your home?"**_ When she asked that she got nods**_ "if he is too close to your home it will burn because my youki is so hot it burns, so you might want to move him." _**Kyuubi explained.

"Ok." Tsume and Hana responded.

"Oh Tsume-san can you do something for me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto." Tsume said.

"Before I you found me there should have been some fox kits next to my body could you make sure they're ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do it." Hana said.

"Arigatou." Naruto said.

"_**Oh and ningen tell them about what really happened 'that' night so that they have some understanding of what happened and why I'm here..."**_

**Flashback end**

Tsume was cut from her thoughts when she felt it, actually she was sure she wasn't the only one who felt it she was sure all of Konoha had felt it and was soiling themselves at that exact moment, then another wave, but this time there was a faint red glow, and another with a deeper red to it, thats when the village nin started to appear, the rank went from Chuunin to the Hokage, the first to appear was the Sandaime Hokage and when he appeared he went straight up to Tsume and asked "Tsume whats going on here?"

Nin kept on appearing around the Inuzuka clan grounds.

"It's the Kyuubi Hokage-sama." Tsume said earning gasps from everyone but Hana.

"Wha-what do you mean Tsume, is the seal breaking?" The Hokage asked, shock written all over his face, he didn't want to have to kill the boy, especially the one he considered a grandson, just because the seal was breaking on him, but he swore he would protect his village from anything even if it killed him. Deep down he knew he would have to kill Naruto to keep the Kyuubi from coming back, even if that meant killing a part of himself in the process.

"No she's just saving a life." Tsume said earning gasps from everyone again.

"First I want to know how you know Kyuubi is a she and secondly what do you mean she is saving a life?" The Sandaime ordered with a face that said 'Tell me now or face the consequences later.'

"I know Kyuubi is female because Kyuubi said so herself when me and my daughter talked to her in person or fox, what ever you want to think," That earned more gasps "when I said she was saving a life I meant she was saving Naruto's life." Tsume explained earning confused looks.

"Hokage-sama you obviously can't believe her." A nin from the crowd shouted over wind that wind that had picked up and the boom that came with each shock wave.

"And why is that Mizuki?" The Sandaime asked.

"Because the demon has obviously corrupted her into saying all that so we do nothing while he charges his charka so he can destroy the village! We have to kill him!" Mizuki shouted getting shouts of agreement from most of the nin present and glares from the nin who believed Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi, Mizuki then proceeded to take one of the two giant shuriken off his back and get ready to throw it at Naruto.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mizuki heard a voice behind him say. He turned around only to see a few Anbu, Jounin, and Chuunin cracking their knuckles.

"H-How could you take his side Iruka he killed your parents! Same for your parents Izumo...Kotetsu..how could any of you take that damn demons side?" Mizuki asked shaking in anger and fear but mostly fear.

"Because, the demon fox might have killed my parents, but Naruto is Naruto and he is just like me after my parents died...a boy looking for attention...besides anyone with half a mind would know that if Naruto was the demon that was sealed in him he would have destroyed Konoha a long time ago." Iruka said trying to restrain his anger.

"What do you think he's doing now Iruka!" Mizuki snapped back.

"He's not doing anything if you heard Tsume-san right he is being healed by the demon, besides if would look around you would notice the unnatural amount of blood on the porch."

Everyone looked at the porch and saw the blood but also noticed what was behind Hana and filed it away for later.

"And what looks to be three slowly healing stab mark over his heart and a hole in his stomach." said an nin in Anbu armor with a mask that looked like an Inu on.

"There is that and if he were trying anything why would he use such a large amount of chakra and pretty much tell all of Konoha that he was up to something unless he knew he was going to win." The Chuunin known as Kotetsu said.

"Any way how do you explain him using chakra when he has had no previous training in using it that we know of." the Chuunin Izumo said.

"Thats not the point that demon is up to something and I'm going to stop him!" Mizuki shouted and something in him finally snapped and he started to spin his giant shurikan as he started charging the barely visible form of Naruto who still had small shock waves of chakra rolling off of him.

When Mizuki was within ten feet of Naruto he started to fell like he was in the middle of a fire and then he screamed as his arms fell to each side of him and blood flew everywhere. He continue to scream as he was bitten by snakes and dogs all over even in a mans most valuable treasures, got stabbed by four giant kunai and two shurikan , saw his own death because of genjustu, got stabbed in his legs by some trench knives, and beaten by a man in green, all before being dragged off to the hospital before he died by a man in a black trench coat and scars on his face and then to Anbu's I.T. Division. **(I really don't like Mizuki if you haven't figured it out.)**

**It gets graphic at this point for Naruto's transformation just to warn you so don't read it if you can't handle it.**

After Mizuki was drug off, with everyone watching,everyone started to blood curdling screams of pain coming from Naruto. Everyone turned to look at Naruto some with smirks on their face for the pain Naruto was in, while others had looks of pity and worry on their faces, some even had tears in their eyes. Then looks of pure and utter horror was shown on everyones face as they watched Naruto completely melt off him.

"Kakashi get me medical teams A, B, and D! NOW!" The old Kage yelled to the Inu masked Anbu.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The Inu masked Anbu said quickly before taking off in a poof of smoke.

As everyone waited and watched Naruto, worried for his well being even nin that hurt him on more then one occasion but didn't want to actually kill him were worried, Kakashi arrived back shortly after he left with the medic teams.

Everyone gasped in total shock as they watched Naruto's skin grow back. When the skin was finished growing everyone watched as his muscles began to convulse under his new skin and Naruto's screams got loader.

Everyone began to cringe as they continued to cringe as they saw the muscle continue to convulse and then they heard it, everyone cringed even more when they heard Naruto's bones break and then watched as he grew taller and heard his bones snap back into place. Then everyone turned green as they watched his eyes snap open and melt and then grow back instantly.

By this point Hana was crying, the newly arrived dogs of the Inuzuka clan that were standing next to Hana were whimpering and had their heads turned to the side to try and block out the smell of burnt flesh, and Kiba who had woken up to the screams and had come out to see what was going on could be seen passing out.

Just as soon as the screams and chakra shock waves had started they stopped and Naruto could be seen being guided to the ground by youki and as everyone watched they all realized one thing he was completely naked. Apparently the youki burnt the clothes off of Naruto.

The Hokage rushed forward taking off his Hokage robes, to reveal he was wearing his old battle suit and armor, before he wrapped Naruto in them. When the Hokage was only an arms length away from Naruto though he was thrown back by one last shock wave of youki and then everyone was blinded by a flash of red light and then they a heard the light sound of what sounded like glass breaking and one final scream from Naruto.

When everyone was able to see again they all gasped and got into battle stances except Tsume and Hana. What they saw was a fox the size of one of the Inuzuka clan dogs when they are fully grown with nine tails, all of them firmly wrapped around Naruto.

"**Well that was unexpected." **The fox said as it looked around.

Gomen-sorry

Sandaime-The third or something like that

Kaa-san-Mother

Arigatou-Thank you

Inu-Dog

Hai-Yes

**I want to tell everyone that I wont update until sometime after the 8th of march sorry, but my spring break for college has started and I'm going to visit my great grandmother in Kentucky and she doesn't have INTERNET and I don't have a wireless adapter for my laptop but I will be taking it with me so when I get back I can update right away. I have to type up chapter 3 and I'm almost done writing up chapter 4. I write my chapters in a notebook before I type them, if I didn't I have a serious case of writers block **

**So how did you all like my second chapter is it good. Tell me if I made any mistakes please, I'll do my best to fix them. I'll be looking for a beta later after I get back from visiting my great grandmother.**

**I'm still trying to figure out if I should make this a harem fic or not. I'm finding it hard to think of how Naruto would start a relationship and its all because of the lack of me ever being in a relationship so I'm up for any ideas.**

**If I make this a harem fic. Later I want to know what my readers want so tell who you would like me to put in Naruto's harem if I give him one.**

**Thanks again for the good reviews**


	4. The Explanation

**Hello people I just got back from visiting my great grandmother and wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible so here it is, god I missed the INTERNET.**

"_**Kit"**_ Kyuubi talking inside Naruto's mindscape

"**Kit" **Kyuubi talking outside of Naruto

"_Hey"_ Someone thinking

Chapter 3: The Explanation

The fox continued to look around and watch all of the nin that surrounded her and then said. **"Hello, what can I do for you?"**

Everyone fell over anime style.

"Well for one you could put the boy down so we can kill you." Yelled an angry nin.

"**No."** The fox said in a serious voice as its eyes narrowed. **If I did that and you attacked me you could either use him against me or if you did kill me you would try and kill him saying he was corrupt because of me being in him for six years." **The foxes eyes narrowed even more and then she continued. **"I will not let someone I consider precious die because of something I did."**

"Precious! What do you mean by that demon?" Yelled another angry nin getting ready to charge

"**He is precious to me because whatever he felt I felt his pain, sorrow, hate, happiness, anger, any emotion he felt I felt."** the fox said.

"That isn't any reason to say he is precious to you." said an angry Iruka getting shouts of agreement.

"**Fine, you want to know why he is precious to me!"** Kyuubi yelled shutting everyone up. **"Who do you think healed him after those idiot villagers you protect beat him half to death even when he didn't know why? Who do you think comforted him when he was sad when he didn't know it?" **Kyuubi continued to yell. **"And...who do you think you think berated and beat themselves up everyday for making a little boys life a living hell after they realized what they did?" **Kyuubi mumbled the last reason but everyone heard it and gasped in shock as they saw tears form in her eyes.

The Hokage who was still shocked about the greatest of demons crying, like everyone else asked. "If he is precious to you like you say he is, the what did you do to him?" The old man asked in a gentle voice.

"**I...I didn't want to do it seeing as how he is treated when I was I him."** Kyuubi said in a shaky voice.

"What did you do to him?" asked an Anbu with long purple hair, the Anbu was obviously female if her figure was any indication.

"**It was the only way I knew of to save him, it was his decision, and that ningen and her kit knew about it." **Kyuubi said using two of her tails to point at Tsume and Hana. **"He chose to take what I offered to use to save him, I turned him into a demon to save him."** This earned gasps from everyone but Tsume, Hana, and Kiba, Kiba still being unconscious.

"Why would he want to become a demon knowing why he was being beaten in the first place?" Izumo asked.

" He..." Tsume started while everyone turned to look at her. "He didn't want to be responsible for Kyuubi's death."

"Why not let her die, she killed hundreds of our nin and family." yelled out a an angry nin who was the only one in his family to survive the attack.

"**Actually I have an explanation for that."** Kyuubi whispered but the old Hokage heard her.

"Then please explain Kyuubi." The old Hokage said.

"**Well I can't remember a lot but what I can remember is my mate and kit dead, an eye, and a orange swirly mask, the eye was red with three tomoe, just like before"** Kyuubi said as she remembered what happened and then remembered one last. **"He also wore a black cloak with red clouds."**

"Just like before?" The Hokage questioned.

"**Yes, I saw a set of eyes like the ones I saw back when I was summoned by a man with a giant battle fan to fight a wood user but I can't seem to recall the fight."** Kyuubi said.

"The only person I can think of with those eyes is Madara Uchiha but he died fighting our Shodaime." The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama what does Madara Uchiha have to do with all of this?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know Iruka." The Hokage stated. "What happened after you saw the man with the orange mask?" He asked.

"**I can't remembered, I do recall looking into his eye and then everything went blank until I was inside of the kit." **Kyuubi said.

"The fact still remains that that man maybe behind your attack." The Hokage said. "I say that until it is proven that you attacked the village on your own you are innocent."

That statement caused shouts of outrage throughout the crowd of nin.

"Hokage-sama, she still killed all those nin six years ago, she cannot go unpunished!" someone shouted.

"I will not punish someone who is innocent until they are proven guilty." The Hokage said calmly.

"But Hokage-sama..." Another spoke up.

"Enough, how would any of you like it if I punished you for something you had no control over or you did on accident like you do or did to Naruto, who had no control over what his father did to him." The Hokage in a commanding tone not realizing what he said at the end till it was to late.

"Ho-Hokage-sama did you say his father?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage sighed deeply. "Yes...I did." The Hokage said looking more his age then usual. "The Yondaime knew he couldn't ask another family if he could use their newborn child if he could not us his own for the sealing." That earned gasps from everyone that hurt Naruto in the past and they all felt ashamed of themselves.

"Then you lied to me Hokage-sama, you told me when I asked you about sensei's son that he died in child birth." Kakashi said in a slightly shaky voice.

"I know I lied to you Kakashi but it was for the boys own good." The Hokage started to explain. "Think of it this way Kakashi, what do you think Iwa would do if they learn Minato had a son."

"They would send assassins." Kakashi stated plainly.

"Exactly." The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama I wish to adopt Naruto, I know I will have to quite Anbu but I will willingly quite right here and now." Kakashi said earning gaps from his comrades.

"**That is impossible ningen, with the kits new powers and senses even you would not be able to help him with them." **Kyuubi said.

"**They"** Kyuubi gestured with her head to the Inuzuka's **"can."**

"But..." Kakashi started.

"She is right Kakashi" Tsume said "besides I was about to ask Hokage-sama if I could adopt Naruto into the Inuzuka household but not the family, although he will be treated like he is part of the family."

"But I..." Kakashi started again.

"How about this Kakashi, you can visit him whenever you want." Tsume suggested.

"Okay." Kakashi said as he put his head down and sighed in defeat.

"That is fine Tsume, Kakashi." The old Hokage said.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Both Tsume and Kakashi said.

"Now that thats settled" The Hokage said as he turned to look at Kyuubi and the still unconscious Naruto wrapped in her tails. "Now what do we do with you..."

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Its not as long as I had hoped for but I got what I wanted done for this chapter. So how was this chapter. Tell me if I made any mistakes please I'll do my best to fix them.**

**I am going to make this fic a harem fic and do my best with it but Naruto will only have four girls no more no less.**

**Harem:**

**NarutoxHanaxFemKyuubix?x?**

**Give me ideas for the other two.**

**I didn't have any time to work on chapter 4 so if you want you can give me ideas for I think I'm going to do a time skip to when Naruto is almost 12.**

Arigato-Thank you

Shodaime-First

Yondaime-Fourth

Hokage-Fire shadow

Ningen-Human

Sensei-Teacher

Iwa-Rock


	5. Council Meetings and a Memory

**Sorry about the wait College has been keeping me busy, but here is the new chapter.**

"_**Kit"**_ Kyuubi talking inside Naruto's mind scape and memory Kyuubi

"**Kit" **Kyuubi talking outside of Naruto and in memory

_'Hey'_ Someone thinking

Chapter 4: Council Meetings and a Memory

"Now what to do with you." The old Hokage thought out loud as he looked at Kyuubi.

"**Well I'm not leaving the kits side no matter what you say."** Kyuubi said

"No, No" The Hokage said with a little laugh "I would never do that to someone who wanted to protect Naruto, at least without a reason. What I mean is what will I tell the council and citizens of Konoha?"

"**Tell the council the truth but tell the citizens as little as possible."** The Kyuubi said causing the Hokage cough/gag in shock.

"But you do know they will call for your death right?" The Hokage asked.

"**Let them try, besides I'll just show them what happened that night." **The Kyuubi replied causing many to confused looks. **"I'll even beat those bastards in my weaker but still strong form" **She finished earning gasps of shock.

"And that form would be?" Kakashi questioned a look of confusion on his face even though no one could see it for his Inu Anbu mask.

"**Why my hybrid form of course." **Kyuubi said in an amused voice as her form burst into flames after she set Naruto down on the ground and put a crimson colored blanket over him made out of her youki.

When the fire died down in Kyuubi's place was a small girl with nine tails behind her and fox ears on top of her head all were an orangish-red in color, she was dressed in a blood red kimono with a golden kyuubi design on the back and had blood red eyes with slit pupils.

"This is my hybrid form." The girl said in squeaky child's voice, then everyone noticed her ears twitch and a look of shock appear on her face.

"What is wrong Kyuubi?" The Hokage asked.

"Th...this voice, I haven't heard this voice since I was a kit." Kyuubi said "And I'm shorter than I used to be." She continued as she looked herself up and down and than asked for a mirror, when she was handed one by Tsume who went into her house to get one she took one in it and then she dropped it and then she muttered "That damn seal."

"What do you mean Kyuubi?" The Hokage asked in confusion.

"Because of it I have to go through puberty again, waaa." She began to yell/cry, while running around in circles flailing her arms, everyone sweat dropped. Some of the nin started to laugh, others snickered, while the rest continued to sweat drop.

"What is wrong Kyuubi?" The Hokage asked trying to hold back his own snickers.

"That damn seal your Yondaime made was made with the intention of if I ever escaped the seal it would take my youki and make it Naruto's but apparently there was a side effect thus the form I now have." Kyuubi explained still flailing her arms and crying.

At this point the Hokage couldn't contain his laughter and more of the nin busted out laughing.

"St...Stop laughing at me." Kyuubi said with a cute pout and a small stutter of embarrassment.

Everyone continued to laugh and at that point many were rolling on the ground holding their sides.

"I told everyone to stop laughing at me." Kyuubi said leaking some killer intent.

No stopped laughing.

"SILENCE!" Kyuubi shouted her killer intent at full blare, but only the people in the clearing inside the compound could feel it. Hey she might look like a kid but it didn't mean she became any less lethal. Everyone abruptly stopped, gasping for air, even the Inuzuka clan dogs were panting hard. "There much better." She said as she stopped her killer intent.

"Okay...no...laughing...got it." Everyone muttered under their breath those who needed to still gasping for air.

"Aren't kitsune supposed to be masters of illusions?" Hana asked.

"Yes, we kitsune pride ourselves in our illusions, why do you ask?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Well if thats than why didn't you just cast an illusion?" Hana asked.

"That would be because at the moment most of my youki is depleted and I did not want to waste any more." Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi you still haven't told me how you are going to take care of the council." The old Hokage asked "You can't just kill them because if you did I would be forced to take action."

"Fine!" Kyuubi sighed out with another pout on her face. "I guess I will go with the option of showing them what caused my attack." After she said that everyone could see a look of shock on their Hokage's face.

"How!" The Hokage demanded.

"Hmph" Kyuubi let out. "You don't think after all the years I've been alive I wouldn't have found a justu that can show peoples memories, you people underestimate me." Kyuubi gloated in a sing-song voice.

"Can you show us?" Tsume asked.

"No, at least not until the council meeting your Hokage will set up, it will take up all my remaining youki to preform the justu." Kyuubi responded.

After everyone heard that one thought went through everyones mind _'Wow that justu must take up a lot of chakra.'_

"Well now that we got some of the things out of the way lets get the council together and have that meeting." The Hokage said. "Kakashi get those of the council are not present."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied as he took a quick glance around the grounds before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**30 minutes later**

"Sarutobi there better be a good explanation for summoning me!" Came the demand from an old man with one arm, an 'x' shaped scar on his chin, bandages covering the right side of his face, a cane, and black hair as he walked into the compound.

"Oh, there will be once the whole council is present, Danzou." The Hokage replied.

At that point did Danzou take notice of the nin in the clearing. After a minute of looking his gaze finally landed on a nine-tailed fox sitting next to the still unconscious and covered form of Naruto. "Sarutobi what is the meaning of this!"

"Everything will be explained once the civilian council his here,Danzou." The Hokage said as he noticed the last of the shinobi council and his two advisors arrive.

A couple of minutes later the civilian council had finally arrived.

"Ok now that everyone is here they would like to know what they have been summoned for." The Hokage said getting nods.

"Well I have summoned you concerning Naruto-" The Hokage started before he was interrupted.

"He should be executed!" A fat civilian man shouted getting nods of agreement from others on the civilian council.

"And why may I asked?" Sarutobi asked with a glare.

"Because of his attack six years ago my mansion got destroyed and it wasn't cheap repairing it and replacing all my imported furniture." The man said glaring at the newly, at least to him, discovered Naruto the fox he noticed next to him.

"And what of the lives lost that night?" Sarutobi asked releasing a little killer intent.

"Expendable." The man replied as if he were talking about the weather getting some nods of agreement from the other fat people who all had noticeable bulges in the there pocket or some form of expensive jewelry.

The next thing the man and the people who agreed with him they had fallen onto their asses gasping for air sitting in a puddle that wasn't there before because of a massive wave of killer intent assaulting them that seemed to come from all the shinobi present except for a select few. They were all appalled that these kind of people helped run the village.

"I suggest that you hand in your resignation if you feel that way councilman." Sarutobi said through gritted teeth while glaring at the people who agreed with the man his eyes telling them to do the same.

"Wha...why?" the man gasped out.

"Because I speak for all shinobi in this village when I say that we do not appreciate being thought of as expendable." The Hokage replied reining in his killer intent while he got nods of agreement from the shinobi. "And I do not think the Damiyo (sp?) would appreciate that the civilians who he trusts to help keep this village together saying what you just said either."

"You can't tell me what to do!" The man shouted like a little kid his face red in anger and embarrassment as he got up with a noticeable wet spot on the front of his clothes, but decided not to leave to go home and change so he didn't get looked down on for leaving, as did the others.

"That aside I did not call you here for that I called you all here to explained the shock waves you all obviously must of felt." Sarutobi said getting nods from those who weren't their when the shock waves had started and ended. "The shock waves were caused by the Kyuubi's yo-"

Again Sarutobi was interrupted but this time it wasn't the fat man who interrupted him it was a pink haired woman who did. "Futoi was right he should be executed especially now that its using its youki now."

"Can I please finish what I was going to say?" Sarutobi asked in annoyance.

"Yes you may Sarutobi." Koharu one of Sarutobi's advisors and old teammate said as she looked at everyone of the council members her eyes telling them to be quiet.

"Thank you, as I was saying the shock waves were caused by Kyuubi's youki being released to heal little Naruto here." Sarutobi said as he gestured to the unconscious form of Naruto and incidentally Kyuubi.

"Then may I finally asked what is the meaning of that?" Danzou asked pointing his cane at Kyuubi.

"I was getting to that Danzou. The only way for Kyuubi the heal Naruto was for her to turn him into a demon and in the process of turning him into a demon it somehow freed her, at least that is what she has told me and all I know of the matter myself." Sarutobi finished getting wide eyed looks from the people who had just found out what had happened.

"See now look at what you let happen if you had just killed the damned demon when it was born like we all wanted none of this would have happened!" The pink hair woman shouted as she started to panic.

"And what, councilwoman Haruno, would you say if your daughter had had Kyuubi sealed inside of her, then who would be the so called 'demon?'

"That would never have happened Hokage-sama there is no way that an angel like my Sakura could ever be a demon." Councilwoman Haruno replied.

"Then what would you call Naruto who had Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" A lazy voice that could only belong to one of the laziest clans asked.

"A demon, Shikaku, what else?" Haruno replied.

"Mendookusai." Shikaku Nara exclaimed. "You know what a kunai is right?"

"Yes, who doesn't it is a ninja tool used by almost all nin that is used to kill." Haruno answered smugly.

"You know what sealing is right?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"Then let me ask you this if took this kunai," He started as he pulled kunai out of his holster. "and this storage scroll," He continued as he pulled a storage scroll from his pouch. "sealed the kunai into the scroll like so," He said as he sealed the kunai into the scroll and rolled the scroll back up. "would I be able to kill you with this scroll?" He finished with the question.

"No its just a scroll not the kunai." Haruna replied confused.

"Then how is the kunai sealed in the scroll any different than Kyuubi who was sealed in Naruto?" Shikaku asked.

"Its different because he is a demon." Haruno replied quickly.

"Than are you suggesting that this scroll is now a kunai and that I could kill you with it?"

"No." she said

"Ok then there is your answer to Naruto's situation." He end the conversation causing many to rethink what they thought was the truth with Naruto.

As the whole conversation ended Kyuubi finally spoke up.** "Well as amusing as that was I think the real reason you have been summoned here hasn't fully been explained yet." **she said scaring the civilian council when she spoke.

"It talks." A councilman said shocked.

"**Yes, SHE can talk." **Came Kyuubi's reply emphasizing 'she.'

"Wait she you are female?" An idiotic councilman said. "I thought you were male."

"**Yes I am and that is what all you sexist ningen thought, I mean really is it so hard to believe that a female can ** **be just as strong as a male?" **Kyuubi asked annoyed getting nods from every female present.

"Of course it is, women are naturally weaker than men and thus are below them." The same idiotic man said earning glare from all the kunoichi, causing his already wet pants to get even wetter.

"**I disagree with you there councilman. If what you say is true then you are saying anyone of these strong kunoichi wouldn't be able to kill because they are weaker than you is that correct?"** Kyuubi asked while eying the man.

"Well no I-" The councilman started to say but was interrupted.

"**You just contradicted yourself councilman, so unless you are stronger than these kunoichi I suggest you shut up and listen to what to what I have to say." **Kyuubi said making any of the women who doubted her rethink what they though of her if only just a little.

"You can't talk to me like that you demon!" The man shouted in rage. "Hokage-sama as a member of the council I demand that you kill this demon."

"I will not." The Hokage said calmly.

"NANI? NAZE?" The man shouted in outrage.

"If I attacked Kyuubi what would you have me do send all of these strong shinobi to attack her. The same demoness who killed hundreds of our shinobi when she was being used." The Hokage said.

"What do you mean being used Sarutobi?" Danzou asked coolly.

"**That is what I have been trying to get around to explaining until I was interrupted."** Kyuubi said.

"Then please enlighten us Kyuubi." Homura, Sarutobi's second advisor and his other old teammate said calmly.

"**Thank you."** Kyuubi said.** "I believe it was three days before I attacked your village, I had leave my den to go out and hunt, after I had caught and I all could eat I returned to my mate and kit. By the time I returned it was already nighttime and it was dark inside the den, not that it really mattered, and once I turned one of the corners in it I saw and smelled nothing but blood, gore, and my family laying lifeless on the ground."**

"Then what happened?" Tsume asked.

"**Then I heard someone talk and looked over to where the voice came from and saw a man with a red eye with three tomoe swirling around the pupil behind a orange spiral mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds and then everything after that is blank up until I was sealed inside the kit." **Kyuubi finished.

"That can't be true an Uchiha would never do that." came the angry voice of Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan, his Sharingan .

"Fugaku-san let her talk." The Hokage said.

"No, I will not let her blame an Uchiha for what she did that night." Fugaku said in anger.

"**I knew one of you would say that so I knew I would have to us this jutsu." **Kyuubi said as she concentrated her youki and then said. **"**_**S**_**_ugi_**_** sono O**_**_moide no jutsu."_**

******S****ugi******** sono O****moide no jutsu**

**The first thing everyone around the clearing******** noticed was it had gotten dark and then they heard Kyuubi say.******** "Over here."**

**Everyone turned to see and what the saw was what they could only assume was 'memory' Kyuubi running and then stop at the base of a mountain surrounded by trees and then walked through the rock wall of the mountain.**

**"****It's a kitsune illusion."**** They all heard Kyuubi say.**

**The scene then cut off to show 'memory' Kyuubi walking through a tunnel and after a minute ****freeze.****__**

**"__****Oh no."**** They heard 'memory' Kyuubi say, she started running down the tunnel and everyone saw her turn a corner. **

**"__****NOOOOO..."**** They heard her scream before the scene switched to one that showed blood, gore, and two lifeless bodies, one small and the other big. The smaller body looked like it was mauled to death the other looked to be beheaded.**

**"_Ah so have come back Kyuubi." _****Everyone heard and turned around to see the man that Kyuubi had described to them. Everyone had a look of shock on their face when they looked into the one visible eye and saw a Sharingan eye, just like Kyuubi had said.****_ "I am in need of your power again."_**** The man said before his Sharingan began to spin before everything went black.**

******S****ugi******** sono O****moide no jutsu end**

**"That can't be true it is just one of your illusions to trick us so we wont kill you and I wont believe it." Fugaku said in rage getting nods of agreement from some of the nin present.**

**"****Believe what you will ningen but it was all true."**** Kyuubi said sadly.**

**"Even if it is true that gave you no right to attack the village." One of the nin present shouted.**

**"****I already told you ningen that I didn't attack willingly and even if I did I was emotionally distraught at the time."**** Kyuubi said a little anger seeping into her voice.**

**"That being said we have to decide on an approach for what has occurred." The Hokage said. "Tsume-san has chosen to let Naruto live in her compound."**

**"If you ask me I say we kill him and the demon." A councilwoman said.**

**"No." The Hokage said.**

**"Hokage-sama if I may interrupt what about Naruto being Yondaime-sama's son." A nin from the crowd said earning gasps from anyone who wasn't their earlier and a glare from the Hokage.**

**"That can't be true he was never married." Councilwoman Haruno shouted.**

**"No he wasn't." The Hokage said causing her to smirk. "Not publicly a least." That wiped the smirk of her face."**

**"Who was his wife Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked.**

**"Uzumaki Kushina." The Hokage said.**

**_'Why didn't I see it.'_**** Were some of the thoughts of the nin.**

**"I say Naruto be put in my care Hokage-sama." Danzou said with a smirk. ****_'If I have him ROOT will be much stronger.'_**

**"No." The Hokage said.**

**"Then what was the point of this meeting?" Fugaku asked angrily.**

**"To decide what we should tell the citizens..."**

******Thanks for the reviews by the way.**

******Tell me if I made any mistakes and if you like the chapter, though I don't think I did to good on it.**

******As for the Harem later on:**

******?**

******Someone came up with a good reason that I like for Yugito so I added her though there is still one opening for it, but I already have an idea for its going to be but if you convince me I may just use whoever you recommend.**

**Nani-What**

**Naze-Why**

**Mendookusai-Troublesome**

**Futoi-Fat/Fatty**

**Kitsune-Fox**

**Kunoichi-Female shinobi**

**Tomoe-Comma**

**Omoide sono Sugi no jutsu-Memory of the past technique (********I believe if anyone can help me with my Japanese it would be greatly appreciated mine is a little lacking seen as how I don't use it very often****)**


	6. Not so Friendly Spars

**Sorry for not updating sooner but when I started to make this chapter I learned that a teacher of mine from high school had passed away I just couldn't write this chapter for a while so sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

"_**Kit"**_ Kyuubi talking inside Naruto's mind scape

"**Kit" **Demon and Summon talking

_'Hey'_ Someone thinking

Chapter 5: Not so Friendly Spars

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the documents in front of him. One was a order to execute one Uzumaki Naruto, the other was a document to arrange a marriage between Uzumaki Naruto to one of the civilian council members daughters, and the last was a letter to the Fire Damiyo.

_'Six years and the morons still haven't learned.'_ Sarutobi thought.

It had been six years since the day Naruto Uzumaki had been turned into a demon by the Kyuubi to save his life. The council and him had agreed to tell the villagers what had happened with as little detail as possible. The reason for the execution order was for what happened the day Naruto was turned. The day after Naruto had been turned Sarutobi held a village meeting to explain to the people what had happened the day before and what the shock waves they had all felt were but before he could open his mouth to speak half the people were shouting for Naruto's death, again. Someone had broken a S-rank secret and it had infuriated him and he couldn't do anything about it because he didn't know who had let the information leak so he did his best to calm the people and explain to them the truth on what had happened. The reason for the marriage document was for something else the people had 'found' out, that Naruto Uzumaki was not really Naruto Uzumaki but Naruto Namikaze. That had also made him mad he had made it very clear that Naruto's identity be kept a secret. Within a week of Naruto's identity being know to the village Anbu had to start fighting off Iwa Hunter-nin. The letter to the Damiyo was for the final decision to declare war on Iwa if they did not halt their actions against Naruto because no matter how many times Sarutobi sent a letter to the Tsuchikage about it he always got one back denying everything and Sarutobi and his nin had finally had enough and wanted to do something about it.

"Now lets see" Sarutobi said to himself. "Execution...deny, Marriage...deny, and letter to the Damiyo... sign and send, now lets get back to the other paperwork...wait a minute did it grow another foot, damn it."

**Inuzuka compound evening**

"Damn it Hana-chan, why is it whenever a date goes bad you have to get drunk?" asked a five foot, blonde haired boy with three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, to the unconscious girl he was giving a piggyback ride to her room.

"**Maybe its because all her dates are perverts and tried to cope a feel or just wouldn't stop staring or maybe they tried to do worse." **A golden fox with two golden tails said.

"Thats not true is it Hana-chan?" The boy asked fearfully to the unconscious girl on his back.

"**Thats not true Kin, she just really likes to drink sake."** Another golden fox with two tails said.

"**It is so, you just don't understand women, Genji no baka." **The fox known as Kin.

"**What was that you bitch?"**

"**You heard me you baka."**

"Knock it off you two your being annoying." The boy said.

"**Hai Naruto-sama."** Both foxes responded at the same time.

"How many times do I have to say enough with the 'sama' it makes me feel weird." The now identified Naruto said.

"**Hai Naruto-sama" **They replied

"What did I just..." Naruto started before palming his face. "Never mind were here now open the door."

"**Hai."** They both said as they both went to open the door.

"**Naruto-sama told me."** Kin said.

"**No he told me."** Genji said before they both started to argue.

"Enough." Naruto shouted angrily. "Will you two ever grow up? I'll do it myself." Naruto said as he took one of his arms from one of Hana's legs before opening the door and then readjusting Hana and walking to the bed in the room, pull the covers back, and sitting down on it and letting go of her legs. He then took her hands and separated them from around his neck and then got up before laying her down, pulling her ninja sandals and putting her feet on the bed, carefully taking her kunai holster off her right thigh, taking her pouch off her left back hip, and finally pulling the covers up and tucking her in.

"Night Hana-chan." He said as he kissed her cheek and walking out of the room with the two foxes and gently shutting the door never noticing the small smile on her face.

"**Why don't you just ask her out already?"** a voice asked as he and the foxes turned around to see a blood red fox with nine tails.

"Because I'm to young for her beside she doesn't even like me, Kyu-chan." Naruto responded.

"**Bullshit."** The three foxes muttered under their breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he yawned.

"**Nothing lets just go to bed."** Kyuubi said as they started walking towards Naruto's room none noticing or sensing one Inuzuka Tsume around the corner in the opposite direction they were headed.

**The next day 6:00 am.**

"OOOH... what happened to me?" Hana groaned out as she got up only to fall back down on her bed because of her massive hangover. "And how did I get back home?"

"Well to answer your first question you got shit faced drunk and to answer second Naruto found you passed out in a park and carried you back here." Tsume said from the door.

"Naruto-kun carried me?" Hana asked with a blush.

"Yes he did." Tsume replied. "You know you need to stop getting drunk after a bad date it hurts Naruto you know."

"I...it does?" Hana asked shakily. "I had no clue, when did h-"

"About a year ago." Tsume responded.

"I see, but I'm six years older than him."

"One thing about love Hana is that age doesn't matter."

"Then why hasn't he told me yet?"

"Because he hasn't figured it out yet and he thinks he's too young for you."

"But I...I don't know how I feel about him." Hana said.

"Yes Hana you do, but take your time to figure everything out just do wait too long or someone might come along and claim him."

**With Naruto**

"Okay kit breaks over time to get back to training you still have another half hour before you have to head back to get ready to go to the academy." a little girl with blood red hair wearing a blood red kimono with a golden kyuubi design on the back with nine tails behind her and fox ears on top of her head all were an orangish-red in color and blood red eyes with slit pupils.

"Will you please stop calling me 'kit' when your in your hybrid form Kyu-chan its just weird coming from you went your not in you demon form." Naruto said.

"**Why I think its cute." **Kin said.

"**You think everything is cute?"** Genji said.

"**I don't think you cute baka."** Kin retorted.

"Will you two please stop?"

"**Hai Naruto-sama."** They both replied.

Naruto sighed as he went back to his training. _'How many times have I told them now not to call me that, was it 500,000 or 600,000 I lost track around 400,000.'_

"Now kit remembered you need to keep control of the flame but also let it grow, think of it as an extension of yourself." Kyuubi said.

"Hai, Hai its just this Kitsune-bi is really tough to learn." Naruto said

"Not really, your just thinking about it too much." Kyuubi said

Naruto continued to train with little progress until it was time for him to start getting ready for the academy.

"COME ON NARUTO WERE GOING TO BE LATE." yelled an irritated boy with slit pupils and two red fang like tattoos on each of his cheeks.

"Whats going on here?" Tsume asked as she walked around the corner to find out what was with all the noise.

"Kaa-san Naruto's taking forever in the bathroom again." Kiba said. "And were going to be late at this rate."

"So, you never cared about being late before!" Tsume said.

"Yeah but today is taijutsu training and spars and I want to show up that Uchiha prick once and for all." Kiba said. "And Iruka-sensei said if were late we won't be able to pick are opponents."

"Well excuse me for want my friends to talk to me without having to covers noses because of smelling a little too much like dog, no offense Tsume-san." Naruto said as he walked out of the bathroom in the clothes everyone got used to him wearing over the years. He was wearing black shinobi sandals, black shinobi pants with bandages wrapping the end of his pant leg down into his sandals, some bandages around his right thigh with his kunai holster over them, a red obi taking the place as his belt over his shirt, his nin pouch on his back left hip, a black shirts with the kanji for fox on the front, a black long sleeved trench coat, sunglasses, and black headband on.

"None taken, besides its true he does need a bath." Tsume said

"Hey, why do always take his side when it comes to my hygiene?" Kiba asked a little peeved at is kaa-san.

"Because I take a shower everyday after I train and not once a month." Naruto replied.

"Whatever lets go." Kiba grumbled as he headed for the door with Akamaru following and Kin and Genji following Naruto.

**Ten minutes later**

"YOUR LATE." Their sensei shouted when they stepped into class five minutes late.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I lost track of time when I was training and then fell behind when I hopped in the shower and Kiba waited for me." Naruto said.

"Oh Okay Naruto take your seat and then choose who you want to spar against today." Iruka said.

"Hai." Naruto responded a smile, despite popular belief when Naruto first showed up in Iruka's class Iruka quickly became friends with Naruto although he still resented Kyuubi, that was why she never went with Naruto to the academy.

"Kiba you'll be sparring against Kyo today." Iruka said.

"Nani? Naze?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Because he was the only other person to show up late today." Iruka said.

"What about Naruto?" Kiba asked shocked.

"He is excused for being late seeing as Hana-san stopped by on her way to her clinic and told me he was going to be late, you on the other hand could have been here on time." Iruka responded.

"WHAT?" Kiba shouted. "Come on thats not fair."

"Life isn't fair Kiba especially in the career you are all going for." Iruka said. "Not take a seat so we can get started."

After Kiba sat down Naruto tuned everything out until he heard his name.

"I want to fight Naruto." A boy with a navy blue high collar shirt, khaki shorts that went down to his knee's, the standard kunai holster for nin, the nin pouch on his back left hip, blue shinobi sandals, and what looked to be duck assed hairdo said.

"Why do you want fight me Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Because you have no family and I am an Uchiha and I want to show everyone the son of the Yondaime I is a weakling."Sasuke said smugly getting 'yeahs' from all of his fangirls.

"Do you want to die Sasuke because if you don't I suggest you not tempt me to show you what I'm capable of." Naruto said calmly.

"Tch like a dope like you could beat me." Sasuke said confidently.

"You two wait till were outside." Iruka said trying to defuse a possible argument. "Alright class lets go outside for the spars."

Naruto got up and started to exit the class exit classroom the Kin and Genji following. Once they were outside Iruka started to call out the first pair to start sparring the first bunch weren't all that impressive to Naruto then he started to get interesting when it got to clan heirs Hinata Hyuuga sparred against a fangirl so her fight was easy with her winning and so was Kiba's with him winning. The spar after Kiba's wasn't interesting to Naruto though it was pathetic, it spar was between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka with it ending in a draw. After their spar it was Shikamaru Nara the lazy genius and Chouji Akimichi the pleasantly plump boy. After their spar it was Shino Aburame he sparred against a boy who didn't even know how to really fight.

After Shino's spar it came to Naruto and Sasuke's.

"You ready to lose dope." Sasuke said with a confident smirk as he got into his clans stance turning a little with his feet shoulder length apart, one arm in front of him, and the other in front of his chest.

"Not a chance teme." Naruto said as he got on all fours. "I'll take you out in one hit."

"You wish dope."

They both waited to see who would attack first, it was then Naruto seemed to faze out of existence only to reappear behind Sasuke with his now clawed hand descending to Sasuke's back. When it hit he went flying into the academy wall.

"The winner is Naruto." Iruka called out.

"I'm not done yet." Sasuke shouted before he appeared ten feet behind Naruto seeming to finish some hand seals and then shouted out. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu" **Send a giant fireball rocketing at Naruto.

_'Shit.' _Was the thought that went through Naruto and Iruka's mind.

_'I have no time to dodge, even with_ _how fast I go. Think. I got it. Now think of it as an extension of yourself but keep control." _Naruto thought then held his arm out in front of him.

"Dope your stupid if you think you can stop it like that." Sasuke taunted until he heard Naruto shout something.

"**Kitsune-bi"** Naruto shouted as as a giant blue fireball bigger then Sasuke's appeared and seemed to absorb Sasuke's.

Naruto released his technique and disappeared only to reappear behind Sasuke and kick him in the crotch. Sasuke groaned and fell to the ground face first, then Iruka appeared next to him and started to scold him.

******Its not as long as I would like it to be and I need to work on my fighting scenes.**

******Tell me if I made any mistakes and if you like the chapter, though I don't think I did to good on it.**

******As for the Harem later on:**

******?**

******Still one person left.**

**Baka-Stupid**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu- Fire Style:Great Fireball Technique**

**Kitsune-bi-Fox Fire**

**Tsuchikage-Earth Shadow**


End file.
